sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Venezuela - All Stars
| returnees = None | previousseason = ''Nepal'' | nextseason = ''Namibia'' }}''Survivor: Venezuela - All Stars ''is the tenth season in Sulola's fanon series. The season started with two tribes of ten popular returning All-Stars, players from the first nine seasons who were heralded as some of the most likable, memorable, or proficient players the game had seen yet. It was the first full returnee season in the series. Twists * Kidnapping: For the pre-merge portion of the game, one randomly selected member of the winning tribe will be “kidnapped” by the losing tribe from the rest of the round. They will be immune from tribal council and will be unable to play any advantages, but they will still vote with the rest of the tribe. * Merge Feast Challenge: Castaways can choose to forfeit their seat at the merge feast if they would like to compete privately for an advantage: the winner will receive an idol nullifier, while the runner-up with receive an extra vote advantage. ** The idol nullifier must be played while the castaway playing it is casting their vote. It will nullify all idols played at that night’s Tribal Council, no matter the number, order, or type. It can be used until the Final 5, like idols. ** The extra vote can also only be used until the Final 5, and must be cast at the same time as the castaway’s usual vote. * Revised Hidden Immunity Idol: One immunity idol will be hidden in each tribe's camp. Once it is played, it will be rehidden, but in a much harder spot and it will only be rehidden once. Also, it will only be rehidden if the idol played is that tribe's idol. For example, if a pre-merge idol is played during the merge, there will not be a new idol hidden at the merge camp. * Tribe Swaps: The two tribes will swap once at the Final 16 and again at the Final 14. * 'Jury of 9, Final 3: '''9 castaways will serve on this season's jury and will decide the winner between a final 3. * '''Extended Episodes: '''Due to the amount of content in the season due to it being a complex season full of All-Stars, the episodes were all lengthened to 90 minutes as opposed to the usual 60. Castaways The Game } | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6-5-1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |9th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 23 |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" |10 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |Time to Trick Them Back ''- Pia | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |5-3-3 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 26 |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" |11 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |The Most Pivotal Vote ''- Xandera'' | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |5-5; 4-4; Rock Draw | style="white-space: nowrap;" |Eliminated 3rd Jury Member Day 28 |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" |12 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |My Trump Card ''- Tae Min'' | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4-4-1; 6-1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 30 |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" |13 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |The Idol Plague ''- Xiomara'' | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |5-3 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 32 |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" |14 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |Stepping Out of His Shadow ''- Nick'' | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4-3 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 34 |- | rowspan="6" style="white-space: nowrap;" |15 | rowspan="6" style="white-space: nowrap;" |By The Skin of My Teeth ''- Ivonne'' | rowspan="3" | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |5-1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 36 |- | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3-0 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |15th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 37 |- | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3-1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |16th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 38 |- | colspan="2" rowspan="3" | | | rowspan="3" style="white-space: nowrap;" |4-3-2 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |Second Runner-Up |- | | |- | | |} Voting History } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Zebulon | | | | }} | |— |— |— | | colspan="15" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Daniel |— |— |— | |— | | | | colspan="16" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | }} | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Araxie | | | |— | | | | colspan="17" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | }} | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Kismet | | | |— | | | colspan="18" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Dev | | | |— | | colspan="19" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Teron |— |— |— | | colspan="20" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Nabila | | | | colspan="21" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Augusta | | colspan="23" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |} Trivia There were many alternates considered for the season. The six main alternates that were brought on location in case of emergency were Maura Phipps from Barbados, Faris Larsson from Corsica, Nichole Tarquin and Christopher Holt from Honduras, Everett Dax from Nepal, and actually Araxie Garrett from Canary Islands, who did compete in the season. When Kit Prichard had a family emergency right before the season began to film, she left the island and Araxie replaced her. Other castaways that were asked back and their reasons for not competing: * Pasqual Vargas had just had a new baby boy with his wife Carlota Vargas, so he was unavailable. * Cerise Slade had started a new job as a contractor and could not miss work. * Soo Jung Kim wanted to focus on her career and family, and also wanted Tae Min to be able to compete since he was more popular and she felt he was the better player of the two. * Mira Ramasamy wanted Jamie to play instead, unsure if she wanted to play again and how she would do against All Stars. * Rhodeia Black had broken her leg in a car accident two months prior to shooting so she was unable to compete. * Kaguya Sato was in the middle of a long movie shoot so she decided not to apply. * Marvin Lowe decided that he wanted to wait longer to play again. * Anita Melendez was sick and decided it would be bad for her health to play again. * Niyah Boone was too busy training for the Olympics and didn't want to be nationally scorned again. * Catriona O'Hara, Huan Zhao, and Leela Parish all felt they had gotten enough out of their ''Survivor ''experiences. Other castaways who applied but were cut from the final cast list: Florenzo Herrera, Antonia Danieli, Lambert Osten, Vince Bourbon, Brandt Donegal, Brenna Jernigan, Arthur Odion, Anthoni Hernandez, Helix Foster, Viviana Rodriguez, Saanvi Reddy, Karis Gatlin, Uriah Masterson, Polina Sokolov, Emerson Wilmot, Donald Stanfield, Taya South, Lucia Gomez, Moriah Anand, and Bernardo Calderon. Category:Survivor: Venezuela - All Stars Category:Season Page Category:20 People Seasons Category:Full Returnee Seasons Category:Seasons in South America Category:Themed Seasons